


Uncovered

by 1Distraction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Distraction/pseuds/1Distraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And if Harry lingered a little longer on those pictures, it was because he was a professional and he wanted to make sure the lighting was perfect. And if he stared at them until he had memorized every detail of the boy’s face from his sharp cheekbones to his fluffy hair and cute nose, he was just being thorough.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis has a rich dad who is the subject of Harry's first case at the MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerandtherose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerandtherose/gifts).



> For the lovely daggerandtherose.  
> This was my first time writing a larry fic, I hope you enjoy!

**MI6 HQ 12 DEC 12:17**

Harry had always liked feeling dangerous. Maybe it was because all his life people had told him how _cute_ he was and never how _tough_. 

He wanted people to know he was all about the love, because truly, he was, but there was something about being able to hit a target perfectly from miles away and knocking a person out with a strong punch. 

Somehow the fact that people still squealed at his dimples and asked if they could pet his hair made him feel like he knows something they don’t. 

Maybe that was why it seemed like there was an eternal smirk etched onto his face. Cause he was cute _and_ tough. 

Right now his features were twisted into a disappointed frown. 

“ _Monitoring_?” Harry let out a bored groan. 

“What Harry? Were you expecting a triple assassination for our first case?” Ruby grabbed the file from Harry and skimmed her eyes over it. 

“It says we can’t bring our guns! Five hours on the shooting range yesterday I’ll never get back.” Harry complained. 

Ruby rolled her eyes at him. “It says we can’t _use_ them. And for you that was far from a waste of time, you sucked at target practice back at the try-outs.” 

Ruby and Harry had been paired up from the get go, simply thanks to the alphabet (Mister Styles and Miss Spring). Ruby vividly remembers her frustration at the cocky boy who was clearly aware of his good looks that seemed to have hoped flashing his green eyes would make up for his lack of hand-eye coordination. She also remembers that to her surprise before she could get pissed at him for giving them a bad score, he handed her the gun and told her to handle the shooting on the second round. That’s when she knew she wanted him as a partner for the real thing as well. 

“I didn’t suck.” Harry said quietly mostly to himself. 

“You did though.” Ruby said, sitting down at her desk. She handed Harry the target information, as she read through the mission statement. 

Their silent reading was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Hi!” Two people entered the room. 

“I am Jade, this is Jasper and we are cooperating with you on this case.” Jade said holding up the same exact file Ruby and Harry had been studying. 

“Mister Steel told us this will be your first mission.” Jasper continued. “We have lost count of ours, so if you have any questions feel free to ask them.” 

Ruby braced herself and glanced over at Harry. And yeah there it was; he had his hand in the air like the little school kid he was. It didn’t take Ruby long to establish Harry was all about the rules and executing orders perfectly. Which involved a lot of questions to make sure he was doing the right thing. 

Jasper smiled and nodded at the boy. “Do we have a dress code?” Harry asked serious. 

Jasper looked over at Jade, both seemed a little dazed. 

“Like out on the field? I mean if we are gonna be ‘monitoring’ shouldn’t we be wearing all black and stuff?” Harry elaborated. 

“Well…” Jasper started. 

“There’s no dress code, so you can leave your black leather jumpsuits at home. Inconspicuous clothing is advised, however.” Jade finished for him. 

Harry nodded. When he was just about to open his mouth again Ruby interrupted him. 

“So shall we talk about the mission?” 

**TOMLINSON RESIDENCE 14 DEC 16:01**

“This house is fucking insane.” Ruby whined, looking at the fountain and the huge balcony that graced the front of the mansion. “Count the cars he has, Harry, count them!” 

Harry shushed her. “He owns 14 cars according to the file. Two Jaguars, silver and black, a white Bentley, four Ferrari’s; a blue one, a-“ Harry recited from memory. 

“Christ.” Ruby blurted out. “I don’t get it, I really don’t. What do you even do with that many cars? Gathering dust is what. How many kids did he have again?” 

“Three, two sons and a daughter.” 

“Ugh, his house is four floors and he probably has like a stupid wine cellar or underground cinema or whatever.” Ruby shook her head. “He has more gardeners than you have friends, Harry, you see that?” 

Harry sighed. “You don’t know how many friend I have.” 

“I’m taking a wild guess. You strike me as the annoying kid that was best friends with the teacher that tattle-tails on you when you were cheating on some stupid test and would say he was just doing the right thing.” 

“Shut up.” Harry was trying to remember if he ever told Ruby about Misses Evans, who he in fact would spend most break time with talking about her husband. He was pretty sure he didn’t though, Ruby was just being annoying and Harry wasn’t a snitch. 

“He has one of those moving plates so you don’t have to turn your car! But his porch is freaking enormous he could turn five of his cars at the same time, just look at that!” Ruby continued once again. 

“I don’t know what you think I’m doing here other than looking?” Harry said exasperated. 

“Incredible.” Ruby sighed, not paying attention to Harry’s remark. 

This was Harry and Ruby’s first day of work in action. Yesterday Jade and Jasper had been looking out and today it was Harry and Ruby’s turn. They were assigned to monitor any suspicious activity around the mansion every other day taking irregular breaks in order to not raise any questions. 

About three hours went by and Ruby wrote down the times of all the people leaving and arriving at the mansion while Harry took pictures of them. In the early afternoon it was mostly personnel leaving for home. Later that day it was mostly the family coming home except for the parents. 

Harry was flicking through the pictures he had taken and he was quite proud of himself. He had managed to get pretty clear shots of everyone. _Not bad for a first stake-out_ , he thought to himself. 

The last person that had come home that day was the eldest son. And if Harry lingered a little longer on those pictures, it was because he was a professional and he wanted to make sure the lighting was perfect. And if he stared at them until he had memorized every detail of the boy’s face from his sharp cheekbones to his fluffy hair and cute nose, he was just being thorough. 

“Well that was uneventful.” Ruby snapped Harry out of his daze. 

“Uumm yeah.” Harry replied, putting the camera back in its case and leaving it on the backseat. 

He fired up the engine and drove away from the premises. 

“We should inform Jade and Jasper.” Harry remembered. 

Ruby nodded. 

“I’m kinda hungry.” Ruby said. 

Harry glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 

“Do you wanna grab a bite with me?” She asked him. 

“Uum” Harry hesitated. 

“Do you have plans or something?” Ruby asked when he didn’t say anything. 

Harry stopped the car at the red light. 

“No, not really.” 

“What then?” Ruby stared at Harry. 

“I just.. um..” Harry said unsure. 

Harry looked at his hands on the steering wheel. 

“I don’t know if we are supposed to socialize.” He answered softly. 

Ruby was silent for a good five seconds. 

“You don’t know if-“ Ruby interrupted herself with a loud laugh. 

“Are you serious right now?” She asked astonished, still laughing. 

“We aren’t supposed to talk about the job in public, so I thought maybe.. Hey you can stop laughing, you know?” Harry said. 

Ruby cackled. “I’m sorry, man. Just, you’re ridiculous.” 

The light turned green and Harry hit the gas pedal. 

“I‘m not.” Harry mumbled offended. 

“If you want I can take a different booth?” Ruby suggested. “Or no wait, maybe I should just wear a fake moustache?” 

Harry sighed. Harry always praised himself for liking almost everyone. He wasn’t so sure about Ruby though. Somehow it always felt like she was making fun of him. 

“We should give ourselves fake names! Yes! I’ll be Riley, I always wanted that name when I was young and it’s close to Ruby. You should always stay close to the truth, right?” Ruby studied Harry’s face intensely. “And you’ll be..” She went on, Harry sighed in advance. 

“Gus” Ruby said excited. 

“Gus?” Harry asked tiredly. “That’s staying close to the truth?” 

“Harry, Gus, they’re both names your grandpa could have.” Ruby mocked him. 

"You don’t hate me yet right?” Ruby asked when Harry just shook his head instead of replying. 

Harry looked over at her. “Getting there.” 

“Good.” Ruby smiled and pointed to a side road. “Go left here I know a place.” 

**TOMLINSON RESIDENCE 14 DEC 18:54**

Louis sighed. He could feel his calves starting to protest him already as he got out of his Maserati. He took out his huge sports bag from the trunk and made his way over to the house. Louis never quite got why his dad build parking garage for Louis’ car so far from the front door, but he wasn’t going to complain about it to him. Too afraid he’d probably hire people to carry Louis’ stuff, and probably even Louis, if he did. 

Once inside Louis looked at the elevator longingly, but then opted for the stairs instead. His muscles were only going to hurt more if he didn’t keep moving. A decision he quickly regretted, so one stair up he left his bag in his PlayStation room instead of his bedroom, which was two stairs further on the top floor. 

His tummy rumbled in protest to the empty dinner table. 

Louis walked towards the fridge and spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen island. 

_“_

_Out with dad to see the show. The dinner I made you is on the counter. We’ll be back by 11 PM._

_You lovelies be good!_

_x_

_Mum_

_”_

Louis took a deep breath. “This can only be bad.” 

Louis’ mother wasn’t exactly the most talented cook, yet she still tried to make the most intricate dishes. Watching proudly as Louis and his siblings reluctantly chewed down a slightly too rare beef Wellington. 

On family nights (one of his mother’s inventions) they had personnel who rearranged the pool table after they played, Louis wasn’t sure why a cook would be such a bad idea. Maybe then he wouldn’t have spent so much time at the McDonalds that was a few blocks away. 

Louis braced himself and peeked under the cloche to find roasted chicken and sprouts. He carefully took a breath through his nose. Luckily the smell was alright. 

There was a second cloche, Louis found, with roasted chicken and broccoli. 

“Maddie!” Louis called for his sister. 

Ever since she read on the internet that you can get salmonella from sprouts she had refused to eat them. 

No reaction could be heard. Louis sighed out loud. He took both of the cloches off and then sprinted upstairs with two plates. 

Maddie’s room was two doors away from the PlayStation room. Louis bluntly opened up the door with his elbow, still holding both plates. 

“Maddie, eat your damn fo- What the fuck?” 

The first thing Louis saw was the hand up his sister’s shirt. Louis forcefully slit the plates on Maddie’s cabinet which was just short of space for two. The sound of Louis’ dinner clattering on the ground couldn’t be heard over his yelling. 

“Get your fookin hands off now.” Louis pried the guy off his shocked sister, pushing him off the bed against her lilac wall. He held him up with an elbow smashed against the guy’s collar bone. 

“Louis stop!” Maddie screamed at him. 

The guy struggled to get out of his grip. What Louis lacked in size he made up for in anger. 

“Who the hell are you?” Louis barked. When the boy didn’t start talking Louis gave him an extra shove. The guy still didn’t say a word, making eye-contact with Maddie who pulled at Louis’ arm. 

“Why the fuck are you in my sister’s bedroom?” The guy was a good three inches taller, but knew better than to not give a fuming Louis what he was asking for. 

“I’m Derek, her boyfriend.” He said, panic evident in his voice as he held his hands up. 

Louis’ frowning eyebrows turned to his sister. 

“Since when do you have a fucking boyfriend?” Louis shouted. 

“Let go off him now!” Maddie tried to yank Louis’ hand down, whacking it when Louis didn’t budge. 

“Are you joking me?” Louis growled, trying to manoeuvre Maddie off him by kicking his leg at her. 

“Oh my God, you are so embarrassing! Stop it!” “What the hell were you thinking inviting this loser over?” 

Their screams grew louder as they mixed together into angry gibberish. 

They were brought to a halt by their younger brother walking into the room. 

“Why is he not wearing a shirt?” Beau pointed at the guy who was getting significantly more uncomfortable by the second. 

“Because your sister thinks she can let everyone cop a feel as soon as mum and dad are out.” Louis raised his voice again. 

“Oh my- You two are so- Ugh! God! I hate you both!” Maddie disappeared into her en-suite bathroom with a slam of the door that interrupted the sound of her youngest brother cackling loudly. 

“Go back to your room, Beau!” Louis reprimanded him. 

“No, I’d to see how this plays out.” Beau crossed his arms. 

The guy let out a relieved breath when Louis took a step back, removing his grip. 

“Get out.” Louis snipped at him, pointing at the door. 

The guy was quick to grab his shirt and speed his way out. 

“You too.” Louis glared at Beau. “There’s nothing to see here.” Louis added annoyed. 

His brother shrugged and then went back to his room. 

Louis walked back to the cabinet, where his chicken and sprouts had become cold on his sister’s bedroom floor. 

“McDonalds it is then.” He sighed to himself. 

**BLACK BULL BAR 14 DEC 20:34**

Harry had been hungrier than he had noticed. He and Ruby had finished their plates in record time, no time to exchange as much as a word as they were too busy stuffing their face with food. 

“Dear God.” Harry puffed out. Sitting back in his chair. 

Ruby hummed in agreement, copying his motion. 

“That was really good.” Harry added. 

“Told ya.” Ruby looked around and saw some people sitting at the bar. 

“Get a drink with me.” 

Ruby was already making her way over before Harry could decline her offer. He scrambled after her, taking a seat next to her at the bar. She had already ordered their drinks. 

“Maybe we should call Jasper and Jade before you start drinking. I believe they’re at headquarters still.” Harry reminded Ruby. 

“Oh you’re right, almost forgot! Good thinking!” The big grin on Ruby’s face when she took out her phone made Harry squint his eyes at her cautiously 

“Jasper!” Ruby called out. 

“Absolutely nothing worth mentioning happened, but me and Harry are in this bar, how about you and Jade join us for some teambuilding? I’ll text you the address right now!” 

Harry couldn’t believe this girl. He was pretty sure she hung up before Jasper could tell her no. Maybe that was her thing. 

A few drinks later, mostly on Ruby’s side, Jasper and Jade arrived. 

They greeted each other. This was their first time hanging out like this outside of work and Ruby’s cheeks already had that distinctive shade of red and her eyes were a little droopy. 

Jasper and Jade ordered their first drink, as Ruby ordered her fourth. Harry was still halfway down his first. 

“So how long have you guys been working for the MI6?” Ruby asked. Harry was glad to see she leaned in toward Jasper and Jade to whisper the last part of her question. 

“About five years, Jasper started about a year before me.” Jade answered. 

“Cool.” Ruby raised her glass and took a big swig. After that she put down her glass. 

“So what is the most exciting mission you’ve ever been on?” Ruby wriggled her eyebrows, swaying her upper-body from side to side on the bar stool gawkily. 

“I’m afraid that’s classified.” Jade grinned as she sipped away half of her drink in one go. 

Harry had to smile at the way Ruby narrowed her eyes. Jade turned to Harry. “So Harry, I believe you manned the camera, right? How did that go? Sometimes people struggle with the settings and stuff. Like this guy here, who forgot to turn of the flash the first time. ” 

Jasper shoved Jade’s shoulder. “I thought that was going to stay between us.” 

Harry chuckled. “Good, actually. But I like to photograph in my free time so maybe that helped.” 

“Ah you see! He was cheating.” Jasper defended himself. 

“You did it the second time too though.” Jade challenged Jasper, who shrugged it off and focused back on his drink instead. “What do you photograph?” Jade asked interested. 

“Well it’s just a hobby really. Just random things, someti-” 

“We should play a game.” Ruby interrupted their conversation. “Let’s do never have I ever. I say something I have never done and whoever has done it, has to take a drink, okay?” And again before anyone could protest Ruby started the game. “I have never killed a drug lord.” 

Jade looked at the two men next to her who kept still like her. “Nobody is taking a drink, looks like you’ll have to. That’s also a rule right?” 

“Ugh, okay.” Ruby said slightly defeated. She did as told. “I have never shot at someone.” 

Jade and Jasper both took a sip. Ruby looked at them smugly. “I have never jumped out of a helicopter.” 

Jasper was the only one taking a sip. “Aren’t we supposed to take turns with the questions?” Jade wondered. 

“I have never…” Ruby continued anyway. “Blown something up.” 

“You know we are the ones that are supposed to be protecting the country, right?” Jade asked when none of them drank. 

“Oh wait, does my dad’s mailbox with a ton of illegal firework count?” Jasper asked. 

Ruby replied by grunting out a long “ugh”. She decided to go for a different angle. 

“I have never gotten cosy with a co-worker.” 

None of them drank still. 

“What did you think? Jasper is not nearly as cute as Harry.” Jade jested. 

“Thanks.” Harry smiled. Ruby rolled her eyes. Ruby let them be after that, opting to focus on her drink instead and let them talk about their siblings and hobbies and other stuff that seemed less interesting to Ruby than her cocktail right now. 

Jade looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind the bar. It was nearing 11 PM. 

“I think it’s time to go home.” She said. Jasper agreed with her. 

“Ah no, we still have to play truth or dare though!” Ruby whined. 

“That would only be true if we were about 8 years younger and at a sleepover.” Jade said, putting on her coat. 

Ruby pouted. “But I want to get to know you guys.” 

“There’s enough time left for that.” Jade ended the argument. 

“Have a good night! Bye Harry!” Jade waved them goodbye. 

Jasper pretended to tap his hat to Ruby and then gave Harry a high-five. “Adios!” 

And with that they were both gone. 

“I’m drunk and I’m bored.” Ruby groaned. 

“Maybe I should drive you home.” Harry said. 

“No-ooo-oo” Ruby protested. She grabbed Harry’s drink that still had a bottom in it. Harry grabbed her wrist. 

“Let’s go.” He dragged her away from the bar. 

“Noo!” She yelled at him. 

Harry ignored her as he led her into the car seat while she kept on slurring out her objections and then got into the driver seat himself. 

**MCDONALDS 14 DEC 20:48**

“Oh no, what was it this time?” The girl who had the evening shifts was able to recognize Louis by now. “A soggy soufflé? Coq au vin with too much coq or too much vin?” She asked him. 

Louis nodded at her impressed. “No actually, it was chicken and sprouts with too much carpet.” 

“Oops.” She said scrunching her nose. “May I take your order?” 

Louis was just about to sit down, when he recognized a face. He picked up his tray again and walked three tables further. 

“Clide?” The man looked up to him and promptly stopped taking a bite out of his hamburger. 

“Louis! How are you?” He gestured him to take a seat. 

“I’m okay. Haven’t seen you in ages. How are you?” 

“I’m alright. Where are you parents?” 

“They’re at some show tonight. My food got ruined so now I’m here.” Louis explained. 

Clide had been a very dear friend to Louis’ father. Louis remembers that from ages 8 to 14 Clide was basically his second father. Coming over for dinner every other day and never skipping a family night. However when his father quit the business they had founded together, selling his shares for a good profit and started working for a non-profit, they drifted apart. 

“It’s good to see you.” Clide smiled at Louis. 

“So how’s the business doing? Good, if I can go by your fancy suit.” Louis gestured at the tailored sapphire three-piece Clide was wearing. Then Louis had to start eating his fries, he could pretty much feel the hole in his stomach. Clide chuckled, unintentionally evening his jacket out with his hand. 

“It’s alright. It’s always been pretty steady. As long as there will be rich people, we will sell them expensive cars. It’s the same old. I heard your father still keeps quite a collection.” Louis swallowed quickly, taking a sip of his milkshake before reacting. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he ever will stop being obsessed with them.” 

Clide nodded. His father quitting the business had always remained a bit of a mystery to Louis no matter how many times his father explained to him that at one point you have to settle down. His father clearly was in love with fast cars more than he was with teaching poorly educated children how to read. Which was the main occupation of his non-profit organization. 

“But the family, they’re all doing good?” Clide wanted to know. 

Louis told Clide about how his sister was still as stubborn as always, doing what she wants. He told him Beau had just turned twelve and thought that meant he could also do whatever he wanted now. He also told his mother was still telling his father to work less and go out more even now that his job wasn’t exactly full time and that once in a blue moon he’d budge and they go out like tonight. Clide was happy to hear not much had changed. Just when Clide had finished his meal and told Louis he should be going, Louis came up with an idea. 

“You should come to the fundraiser!” Louis said. 

Fundraisers were a part of his father’s job. Louis hated them, since his father insisted on having them at their place and Louis didn’t like rich snobs flooding his house, even if to some people he might be one himself. 

“It’s in two days, I know my father would love to see you again.” Louis added. 

Clide brushed his hands over his trousers. “I’ll see what I can do.” He said. “Take care, Louis.” 

**RUBY’S FLAT 15 DEC 00:12**

With his arm bracketing her shoulders Harry was dragging Ruby down the hallway. And just when Harry thought getting Ruby up the stairs would be his last obstacle for tonight he realized that he didn’t know what number Ruby’s apartment was. The doors had no nameplates and he would feel rude ringing someone’s door and asking. 

“Keys?” He spoke loud and clearly looking Ruby in the eye. 

Then Ruby straight up busted out into laughter. “Since when do you have dimples?” She slurred out, trying to dip her finger in the dents. She ended up on the side of his jaw as Harry flinched away from her. 

“Right.” Harry made her lean against the wall, so she remained standing up straight. He patted down her jacket, first finding her phone in the right pocket and finding her key chain in the left. 

“Heyheyhey! At least take me out for dinner first! Oh wait!” Ruby chortled loudly. 

Harry saw three keys, one of them had a number engraved into it. 

“Bingo.” Harry looked around and saw Ruby’s apartment was luckily about two doors down. 

He dragged her over and opened the door for her. Harry should have known that wasn’t going to magically sober her up and lie down in her own bed. 

So he ushered her inside. Her condo was dark, the curtains already closed. Harry could faintly smell cigarette smoke. There was a big couch right in the middle of the room, so Harry put her down on it as he began his search for the light switch. 

He found it next to the door. Flicking it, he revealed a modest living room. The walls were a shade of blue that was somewhere between dark and light. The posters on the wall were bands Harry had never heard of before. The kitchen looked small, but her television looked quite fancy. 

He saw a door, which he assumed was her bedroom. He opened the door to find an unmade bed. Ruby had already spread herself on the couch, laying comfortably on her back. Harry kneeled before her and slotted an arm under her back and her knees. 

She had her eyes closed, but her arms tangled around his neck. She was quite thin and small so Harry had no trouble carrying her over to her bed. When he laid her down, she didn’t remove her arms. 

“Please don’t go.” Harry could barely make out her whisper. 

“You should get some sleep.” He whispered back to her. 

Harry saw her eyes opening wide first, before he felt her mouth on his. Harry froze as Ruby planted her lips on him. Her grip on his shoulders loosened and Harry moved away from her. 

“Ruby?” He said in a hushed tone. Her eyes were closed again. 

He took off her sneakers, as she breathed in and out slowly. He covered her up in her sheets and he heard her let out a sigh. He brought his hands up to his lips. He shook his head as he turned off the light and locked the door and made his way home. 

**HARRY’S CONDO 15 DEC 10:00**

_“did I kiss you last night?”_

Harry woke up to Ruby’s text. 

_“Who’s this?”_

Harry might have giggled at himself, but for once she was the fool. 

_R: “wow and I was sure you would’ve done a background check on me by now, guess my number isn’t so public after all.”_

_H: “You kissed me, yeah.”_

_R: “stop smirking at yourself. I once did the same thing to my mother, youre not special”_

_H: “You kissed your mother?”_

_R: “I get handsy when I’m drunk”_

_R: “lets forget it happened”_

_H: “I’m surprised you even remembered.”_

Harry counted it a win when Ruby didn’t reply. 

**MI6 HQ 15 DEC 11:44**

Later that day it was Harry and Ruby’s turn to do some research from headquarters. 

Harry had offered to look into the family members, while Ruby looked into the personnel. They’d already checked all there was to find on them in government records and were now exploring other means of getting information. 

Harry considered the fact that he was getting paid to stalk people on Facebook quite amusing. (Although his boss, mister Steel, might not agree with this being part of a full background check.) He had started with the youngest son, who was only twelve years and a bit of a late comer. He then moved on to the seventeen year old daughter, where the most disturbing thing he came across were the spelling errors. At last there was the oldest son. Who didn’t seem to post that much anymore. Most of his pictures were from when he was eighteen. 

“Total twink material.” Harry whispered to himself, skipping through his three year old photo album. 

“That’s Louis right?” Ruby had gotten up from her desk and came up behind Harry. 

“Yeah, he’s the oldest but these are old pictures.” Harry clarified. 

“Hmm okay.” Harry didn’t enjoy the slight smirk on Ruby’s face. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Just you spend like ten minutes on the other ones, um, what were their fancy French names again?” 

“Madalene and Beaumont.” Harry filled in. 

Ruby blinked a few times. “Right. On them. But on this guy’s profile you spend about a good hour.” 

Harry shrugged. Yes, he might be developing a bit of an innocent crush on this Louis Tomlinson. But Harry was not going to make stupid mistakes like letting that mess with his head on his first mission. 

“He has more pictures.” Harry lied. Only God knows why Madalene thought she had to post selfies from every angle every time she changed her outfit. 

“Anyway” Ruby clearly wasn’t buying what Harry was selling. “These people all seem legit. Nothing out of the ordinary. Do you really think this Tomlinson person has ties with the underworld? They just seem like boring rich people.” 

“Mister Steel seems to think so. And boring is actually one of the best covers there is.” 

“Yeah, but it’s also boring.” And with that Ruby made her way back to her workspace, giving Harry the opportunity to finally open the album of Louis’ baby pictures his eye had landed on as soon as Ruby had come over. 

He only got to page 3 before Jade and Jasper came in. 

“New orders” Jasper announced, as he tossed over files with details to Ruby and Harry. “Strap in, kids, we are infiltrating a fundraiser.” 

**DONCASTER STADIUM 15 DEC 22:49**

Louis didn’t know how he was so good at being one of the last remaining person at their club’s little canteen. The canteen lady had even trusted him with the keys, after he assured her many times she could, him being head of the Board of Directors and all. 

“Are you sure you don’t need my help cleaning up, bro?” One of Louis teammates asked him. 

The team had stuck around after the game, enjoying some beers and conversation. Almost all of them had left by now. 

“No man, it’s nothing.” Louis had ensured. “You go rest that ‘injury’ of yours before you claim it’s why you’re missing all those penalties again.” 

“You try hitting a ball with a torn hamstring!” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “If it was torn, you wouldn’t be standing right now. Please go.” 

His teammate walked up to him and gave Louis a high-five holding onto Louis’ hand. “Don’t make it too late, gotta be fresh tomorrow.” He said. 

Louis nodded. “Same goes for you.” Their hands unlocked and the guy told Louis bye one last time. 

Louis took a deep breath and before putting the glasses in the dishwasher and the empty beer bottles in a designated crate. He looked around the room one last time to see if he got everything. When he established he did he turned off the lights and walked to the hallway. He put on his coat and looked out the window to see his teammate driving off. For a few seconds he stood there, until the car lights disappeared and the terrain was dark again, except for some street lights. 

Louis opened the door to the administration room, closing it behind him. He turned the lights on and walked up to the desk. Just to be sure he looked behind him, before opening up a map. 

He had memorized the numbers by now. He didn’t even need to check the notes on his phone anymore, like he needed the first few times. Then all he had to do was change the name to ‘Anonymous’ and add three zeros where is said ‘Amount’. He closed the folder again and put it back as he found it, making sure he didn’t move anything else. He locked the building before going back home. 

**TOMLINSON RESIDENCE 16 DEC 16:14**

_No contact with the subject or his family. Carry no weapons. Gather as much information on Azur Tomlinson as you can. When suspicious behaviour arises, note the base before partaking in any action._ Harry repeated the orders to himself in his head. 

Holding down the button in the pocket of his suit, Harry turned on his hidden microphone. “I have arrived.” He informed Ruby, Jade and Jasper. 

Harry had gotten some weird looks at his fancy suit on the bus, but walking into the mansion he noticed he had made the right choice. 

“Right in front of you at the foot of the stairs, James Bond.” Harry heard Ruby say over his earpiece. He had to look twice because it was the first time he had seen her in something else than ripped jeans. 

“That dress looks great on you.” He smirked at her. 

“Hello Harry.” She greeted him, ignoring his remark. “I saw Jasper outside. Jade is somewhere here too, I was just looking for her.” 

Harry looked around. The room was very open and two living rooms and a dining room could already be seen from where they were standing. Even though the place was huge it still looked full. The stairs were blocked by a red rope and sign with ‘no entrance’. 

Ruby nudged Harry’s side with her elbow. Jade had spotted them and was walking over to them. She was wearing a lengthy dress, which accentuated her long hair flowing around her face that was usually tied up in a knot. 

“Great, you’re both here.” Jade said. “I have been talking to some of the bidders. They all seem to be business relations. I was thinking maybe it would be useful if one of us explored the house while the others mingled.” She suggested. 

Harry thought it over. He was good at talking to people, but also curious what was hidden in this huge house. “I can do that.” He offered. 

“Alright good. Are you okay with that too, Ruby?” Ruby blinked dumbly. 

“Um yes, sure. You um.. Okay.” Harry squinted his eyes at her stumbling words. Ruby kept her eyes locked on Jade so she missed Harry’s confused look. 

“Okay, I’ll go talk to the people by the bar, so you can stay here.” Jade told Ruby. “Try not to run into anyone up there. If you get caught just say you were looking for the restrooms.” Harry nodded. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” 

Harry had managed to take the stairs without raising much suspicion. He decided to go up to the top floor, because then he would be as out of sight as possible. Or at least he thought. 

Harry knocked on the first door to his right, before opening it. The room was filled with a big pool table and cabinets surrounding it. Harry crouched and opened up one of the bottom cabinets. He found a few books and some paper. Harry examined one of the pieces of paper, that seemed to be someone keeping score of a game. ‘Tommo vs Dad’ was scribbled on top. Harry looked at the books when someone pretty much tripped over him. 

“Jesus.” The boy complained, getting up from where he landed on his knees. 

Harry crammed the documents back in the closet and stood up quickly. “Oh God, Louis, I’m sorry.” 

The boy looked at him intently with squinted eyes. Harry suddenly realized what he had said. 

“I, um, I’m a friend of a friend.” Harry explained. “So that’s why I like um -” Harry stumbled over his words and the fact that Louis just rolled out of bed shirtless with his hair still soft from sleep didn’t help. 

“Well, ‘friend of a friend’, what are you doing in our pool room?” Louis asked sceptically. 

“I uh, I was looking for the restrooms.” Harry hoped a sheepish smile would make up for his terrible lie. Unfortunately Louis wasn’t that easy. 

“So you went to the top floor?” He raised an eyebrow. He looked passed Harry and pointed. “And opened up a cabinet?” 

Harry quickly kicked the cabinet shut with his foot and shrugged. Louis determined from Harry’s silence that that was all the explanation he was going to give him. “Well then.” Louis sighed. “Restrooms are downstairs as well as the whole fundraiser and everyone else.” 

“Thanks.” Harry said. “Why aren’t you? If it’s okay to ask.” Louis didn’t understand what this guy was still doing here. 

“To keep it polite: Not my type of crowd.” Louis told him. It was really hard for Harry not to look down and study the tattoos he hadn’t seen in any of his pictures from three years ago. 

“Louis! Did you hide my laptop again? I swear to God if you –“ Maddie stopped her angry rant when she noticed Harry. 

“Who’s this?” She asked. 

Harry looked over at Louis who looked at him expectantly. “Oh, um. I’m Gus.” Harry panicked. 

“Gus?” Maddie repeated crooking her mouth like the word tasted bad. Harry wanted to smother Ruby right now. 

“He’s a ‘friend of a friend’” Louis said pointing his air connotations to Harry. Harry was racking his brains when both kept a suspicious expression. 

“I’m related to Adam Anderson, he works with your father. I’m his cousin, he told me about this fundraiser.” Harry kept his fingers crossed. He had read that name in the long list of Azur Tomlinson’s business connections he had spent last night memorizing, granted it was the first one on it. Immediately Maddie’s face cleared up. 

“That’s Derek’s father!” She yelped. Harry was sure he knew who that was. 

“For fuck’s sake, your idiot boyfriend is mister Anderson’s son?” Louis complained. _Oh yeah, that’s right._ Harry thought. ‘Derektly we fell Maddlie in love’ was the name of the folder that contained over hundreds of couples pictures. Harry appreciated the pun, but didn’t get much further than four make-out couple selfies. 

“Is Derek here too?” Maddie asked curious. 

“I was told he wouldn’t be here.” Harry hadn’t seen him on the guest list. 

“Well that’s a relief.” Louis puffed. 

“I should show you around.” Maddie said thrilled. 

She grabbed Harry’s arm and ushered him to come with her. Harry looked back at Louis who watched them leave. Harry realized he had made the mistake of having contact with the family, but at least he was going to get information now. If he was going to disobey his orders, it would be so he can obey his orders. 

Harry didn’t know showing him around meant introducing him to everyone. Maddie had locked her arm into his as she made him shake hands with everyone, introducing him as ‘Gus’. Harry was looking for a window to inform his team about the situation, but Maddie seemed pretty glued to him. 

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Harry asked the three people Maddie had been talking to. They shook their head politely, as Maddie continued her story uninterrupted telling them all about her boyfriend Derek, and how he was going to take over his father's business someday. 

As soon as Harry was at a safe distance he turned on his microphone. “I was spotted by the family.” 

Harry could hear Maddie asking the people she was talking to where ‘Gus’ went. 

“Madalene is introducing me to everyone. We’re at the bar. I need one of you to come break me out.” Harry rushed. 

“Oh, she thinks my name is ‘Gus’” He quickly added. Maddie tapped his shoulder and he turned to her with a smile. 

“I was just getting myself a drink.” Harry pointed at the bar. 

“Ah okay. So, how well do you know Derek?” Maddie asked. 

Harry felt nervous and worried at the radio silence. He wondered if he might had forgotten to hold the button of the microphone. 

“ _Gus_." Ruby laughed. "I _love_ that." 

“Hang on.” Harry paused Maddie. Turning to order his drink. 

“Ruby is closer to you, I believe. Can you help him?” Harry heard Jade say. 

“Course I can. Got your back, partner.” Ruby said. 

Harry look around if she was anywhere in sight. 

“So?” Maddie pushed. 

“I don’t see him that often.” Harry told her. "I'm like his second cousin, so. It'd be surprised if he knew who I was." 

The disappointment was pretty evident on Maddie's face. 

"Gus!" Harry recognized Ruby's voice from behind him. "Is that you?!" 

"Riley, hey!" Harry turned his back to Maddie. "It's been too long!" 

"We _need_ to catch up. Can we talk somewhere?" Ruby pulled at his arm. 

"Excuse me, Madalene." Harry apologized, as Ruby dragged him away. 

"You're a goddamn idiot, Harry." Ruby muttered. She pulled him towards the dining room. "I can't believe you not only got caught but also decided to be Madalene's fucking date." Harry could feel the grip Ruby had on his arm tightening and it was starting to get uncomfortable. "We can't even leave you alone to do some basic snooping around my nosy aunt would even have gotten away with." Harry yelped when Ruby squeezed his arm roughly. "Bloody idiot." She let go of him and pushed him forward. Jade was standing there talking to a woman. She excused herself and walked over to Harry and Ruby. 

"What happened?" Jade asked worried. 

Harry was expecting Ruby to answer for him, but she seemed too busy shaking her head. 

"I was checking some cabinets and then the son, Louis, he um discovered me." Harry explained. 

Ruby gave him a knowing look, that also accentuated how done she was with him. 

"But I gave them a fake name and then Madalene wanted to show me around and I thought, maybe that could be useful." 

Before Jade could reply they hear Jasper over the radio. "Suspicious activity." They all listened carefully. "I have suspicious activity. Get over here, team." 

Louis had thrown on a sweater and run a hand through his hair. He couldn't care less about Misses Gold-digger and Mister I own half of the Cayman islands scrunching up their nose in disapproval. 

"Maddie" He found his sister by the bar. 

"Hey Louis, joining us after all I s- What the hell are you wearing?" Maddie pointed at his bare feet. 

"Do you know if Clide's here?" He asked her. 

"Clide? Why would he be here?" Maddie asked confused. 

"Never mind." Louis waved it away. He took his sister's drink out of her hand and took a sip. Maddie rolled her eyes. "What did you do with your in-law?" Louis asked. 

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "That guy. Gus." Louis elaborated. 

"Oh, he ran into someone. But he said he was like a second cousin or something. To be honest I thought he was kind of weird, I think all he and Derek have in common are the dimples. Derek told me his family is quite big and-" Louis didn't have the energy to stay for the rest of his sister's story. Leaving the fundraiser behind, he retreated back to the top floor. 

"So I was tailing Azur Tomlinson and he entered his garage alone about twenty minutes ago. I just saw a man go in there too. I contacted the base and they say we should check out what's happening." Jasper updated them. "I'll go in with Harry. You two can be our lookout." 

Everyone silently agreed. Harry followed Jasper towards the garage. 

"There's an open window where we can get into his office." Jasper led Harry there. 

"We should hide in there. We'll be able to hear what they're saying." Jasper went in before Harry. They kept low as they hid behind the desk. 

"How do I know if I can trust you?" They heard a man ask. 

“Oh you shouldn’t trust me.” The other man replied. “You just need to bring the money and hope I bring you the merchandise.” 

The man remained silent. 

“Look, you’re a comfortable man. I know the type. You didn’t get this house, these cars, this family by watching from the side-line.” There was something ominous about the way the other guy spoke. “This is just another risk you take, as a business man. So far they have seemed to turn out quite well for you, haven’t they?” 

“Where do I bring it?” The man Harry guessed was Azur Tomlinson asked. 

“You can play a home game, my friend. Meet me December twenty-second right here again.” 

Harry couldn’t make out exactly what was happening but it sounded like they were shaking hands. 

“You truly have a lovely family, mister Tomlinson.” The man said before he left. The words even made shivers go up Harry’s spine. Harry wondered if Louis had any idea of the danger that was playing out right in his back garden. He couldn’t help but feel rage over the fact his father would put him and his other kids in such a situation. 

Jasper snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face. He pointed at the window and Harry followed him out the same way they came in. 

**MI6 HQ 17 DEC 10:20**

Harry was sitting behind his desk looking into the Anderson family. Harry was relieved and irritated to see it was quite a big family. Big families make a good cover, but are also a hassle. He should at least be able to name one side of the family when being put on the spot. So he was making a family tree, placing himself somewhere at the bottom. 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for bad boys.” Ruby walked into the room. She plodded the memo on Harry’s desk. It was an updated investigation list. 

_Louis Tomlinson_

Harry read on the list of names. 

“The whole family is in there too.” Ruby pointed out. 

“They’re involved?” Harry wondered confused. 

“Looks like it.” Ruby said. “Jade talked to mister Steel. You are lucky she did a good word for you. You were compromised from the mission, but once this update was announced she argued you could be an asset.” Ruby sat down in her office chair and spun around slowly, lifting her feet up. “Since the family is familiar with you now, you can get up close.” 

Harry looked up from the list. “Up close?” 

“Yes. Make friends with them using your cover. See if you notice anything.” Ruby explained. “So, Gus, what do you say?” 

**DONCASTER STADIUM 18 DEC 17:40**

Harry wraps himself in a scarf and makes sure to put on his mittens. The game had already started and there weren’t many people there. Harry walked up to the slim crowd that was cheering sporadically, taking a seat on the stands. He looked at the score board to see that the Doncaster Rovers were having the upper hand by just one point. 

“Woohoo! Go get them, my baby!” He heard a woman scream. When he looked at the field he could see Louis Tomlinson waving at the woman, giving her a thumbs up. 

Louis was running to the opponent’s side where the ball was. He managed to intercept the ball during a pass between two teammates of the opposing team. He quickly zigzagged his way to the goal, passing the ball off to a teammate only to get it back once he neared the goal. He took a big swing with his feet and the ball landed in the top right-hand corner. Harry heard loud cheers coming from the side, as Louis gave a hug to the teammate that passed him the ball, giving his back a pat. As he made his way back to his own side some of this other teammate gave him a high-five. 

Harry found himself watching the game quite inventively. Cheering on Louis’ side without even really giving it a second thought. He was truly impressed when Louis helped make two other teammates score, defeating the other team by a long shot. 

When the game ended both sides shook hands and Harry was disappointed they didn’t do the shirt swap thing he had seen once on the TV. However the white shorts allowed Harry to get a good look at Louis’ strong thighs, which might have impressed Harry even more than Louis’ soccer performance had. 

When Louis walked off the field with his teammates toward the stands, Harry managed to get his attention. “Good game.” He said. 

Louis looked over at Harry. “Now you were someone I didn’t expect to see ever again.” He said. 

“I like watching soccer.” Harry told him. “You are a very good player.” 

“Thanks, Gus.” Louis smiled at him. Harry made sure to not show the sourness that name made him feel on his face. 

Louis almost toppled over when the woman came up and hugged him. 

“Hey mum.” He laughed as he hugged her back. 

“Congratulations! Me and Maddie are so proud of you.” His mother pulled back and pushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. Harry could see a faint redness blossom on Louis’ cheeks. 

“Who’s this young man?” His mother asked upon noticing Harry. 

“Hello, I’m Gus. Just a random fan.” Harry introduced himself with more confidence than last time, shaking the woman’s hand. 

“Hey, you’re Derek’s cousin!” Maddie recognized Harry, once she looked up from her phone. “I looked for you, but you were nowhere to be found yesterday.” 

“Yeah, sorry. I had to leave.” Harry explained. 

“You visited our fundraiser?” The mother asked surprised. “What a shame! I didn’t get a chance to meet you. I’m Veronica Tomlinson. Mother of these two and one other.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry nodded his head at her. 

“Mum, you should invite him to the family night.” Maddie said excited. “He’s basically family, so.” 

“That’s a great idea, dear. How would you like to come by tomorrow night? It’s just some good family fun.” Veronica gave Harry a friendly wink. Harry noticed Louis looking at the ground. 

“Sure, why not?” Harry answered. Veronica cheered. 

“That’s great! Louis baby, you should go take a shower. Me and Maddie are going to sit down with a drink, come join us, Gus!” Veronica insisted. And well, Harry couldn’t refuse. 

Harry thought his family was talkative, but this was something else. It was a good kind of talkative, however, the one where they show a lot of interest in their conversational partner and reward answers with enthusiasm. But the conversation was getting hard on Harry, especially because he had to give most questions a vague answer. Asking the same questions back to them, grateful when it spun them into story-mode, telling him lengthy anecdotes. 

Harry had managed to pry himself lose, telling them he really should be going home now. The drinks Louis’ mother had bought him however had Harry looking for a restroom first. Never before had he visited Doncaster Stadium and he found himself in a hallway. He opened the first door he saw and entered a room that was full of boxes with paper with a messy desk in the middle. He wouldn’t have signed up for the MI6 if he wasn’t a curious one. It was inevitable that he walked up to the desk and looked what was on there. 

Louis felt a rush of fear when he saw Harry standing in the administration room. When he saw him picking up one of the documents he cleared his throat. 

“Gus.” Louis said. 

Harry jumped up slightly. 

“Oh, hi.” He dropped the document. “You’re not going to believe this.” Harry said grinning, making Louis raise an eyebrow. “I was looking for the restrooms.” 

Louis snorted. “It’s further down the hall.” 

“Thanks.” Harry told him. 

“Hey,” Louis stopped him. “Just wanna let you know if you don’t wanna come to that family night thing, that’s totally fine. My mum and Maddie, they’re a bit enthusiastic and yeah. Just don’t feel an obligation.” 

Harry wondered how this family that was so open could have so many secrets. 

“Thanks, but I would love to see what exactly ‘good family fun’ is.” 

Louis laughed. “Well I’m afraid it’s not what you’re going to find, but yeah.” 

Harry smiled. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Louis answered. With a small wave Harry disappeared into the restrooms. Leaving Louis contemplating if maybe he shouldn’t skip a family night for once. 

**TOMLINSON RESIDENCE 19 DEC 19:05**

_I should’ve skipped family night_ , Louis thought when he heard Maddie do a loud squeal when she opened up the door. 

“Hey! So this is Derek, my boyfriend.” Maddie introduced the boy, leading him to the living room where they were all seated. 

Louis immediately sighed. The fear in Derek’s eyes when he saw Louis, however, was mildly entertaining. 

“Hi. I was Louis.” Louis told him as he shook his hand with a fake smile. The boy looked at him a bit foolish. He seemed happy to get dragged into a conversation by Louis’ mother, who asked him how he was doing in school. 

When the door rang a second time Louis fell a tittering feeling in his gut that he would deny were nerves. 

Harry went around the room greeting everyone and introducing himself, or well his cover. When he got to where Maddie and Derek had taken a seat on the couch, he braced himself. 

“That’s your cousin, Derek.” Maddie said. 

Derek looked at Harry confused. “Second cousin actually.” Harry corrected politely. 

“Ah okay.” Was all Derek commented. 

Harry wanted to set a fire. Was that what he spend hours memorizing all those stupid names and faces and family ties for? If someone watched closely they would notice Harry gritting his teeth. 

When Veronica whipped out monopoly as soon as Harry took a seat, he knew it was going to be a long night. 

Harry watched Azur Tomlinson closely. The coldness he had heard in his voice that day at the fundraiser was nowhere to be found. When Beau started laughing loudly when Azur pulled a ‘go directly to jail’-card’, Azur chuckled with him, moving his car pawn to the square in the corner. 

“Gus, you have a ‘get out of jail free’-card that looks good. Can I interest you in water works and a electric company?” Azur asked. 

According to Harry’s knowledge of the game that was a huge steal. 

“Of course. Deal.” Harry handed him over the card as he tried not to let the irony of the situation get to him. 

Harry’s phone started ringing. His screen lighted up with Ruby’s name. “Excuse me.” He told them. 

He walked down the hall into a restroom and picked up his phone. 

“Four hours passed and you haven’t reported back.” Ruby started. “What’s going on there?” 

“I’m winning a monopoly game.” Harry couldn’t help but smirk, as he leaned onto the countertop. 

“Monopoly? Well then you might as well set up camp there. Anything worth mentioning?” Ruby asked. 

“Veronica bakes the best brownies. Louis likes to hide some of Maddie’s cards when she is too busy making love eyes at her boyfriend. When she finds out and starts fussing he points the finger at Beau, who happens to be an awfully good bargainer actually. And I couldn’t even catch Azur do as much as steal a pound from the bank.” Harry summed up. 

“Ew, so domestic.” Ruby replied. 

“It’s actually pretty nice.” Harry felt a warm feeling settle in. He really was having a much better evening than he was expecting to. 

“Well don’t forget you’re socializing with a drug lord.” Ruby really knew how to ruin things for Harry. 

“I will let you know if anything happens. I know I’m on duty, but the Tomlinsons seem to have a way of making you forget that. But don’t worry I won’t let any criminals get away with anything.” 

When Harry turned around he saw Louis standing in the doorway. Harry hung up his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. 

“Louis, I -” Harry started, but was interrupted. 

“I knew it.” Louis said. “Fuck, I knew it.” 

All Harry could do was look as Louis stressed out and pulled at his own hair. 

“When I saw you upstairs I just thought you were lost, but when I found you in the administration room at the stadium I knew you weren’t just who you said you were.” 

“Look, Louis –” 

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Louis scoffed sourly. 

Harry looked at Louis surprised. Harry hadn’t found anything Louis could be in trouble for. 

“I swear I didn’t want anyone to be in trouble. Just- The club would have been dissolved and I just couldn’t ask that of my dad.” 

Now Harry was really confused. 

“You’re not in trouble.” Was what Harry ended up saying. 

“I stole money off of my own dad. I’m a fucking idiot. But we tried so hard to get more donations. My dad even organized one of his famous fundraisers and it just- it wasn’t enough. I was gonna pay it back once I had that kinda money. All of it.” 

Harry puzzled the pieces together. Louis apparently was involved in some shady business himself. Louis seemed genuinely worried when Harry remained silent. Harry didn’t want to put the mission in danger and tell Louis his operation wouldn’t get out of bed for someone embezzling a few hundred pounds for a local football club. He also wanted to wash to guilt off of Louis’ face. 

“I’m not going to report you.” Harry told him. Playing the act Louis had mistaken him for wasn’t even such a bad idea, Harry thought. 

Louis stared at him. “What?” 

“You should tell your father what you did, but I don’t think you deserve it going on your record.” Harry explained. 

“Really?” Louis still seemed a bit disbelieving. Harry couldn’t help but think Louis was being very cute. Thinking Harry was going to arrest him. And maybe Harry should’ve, if he really were a cop or whatever Louis had jump to the conclusion he was, but Harry had seen Louis on the field and had seen how much he loved his family, even the members that seemed to annoy him above and beyond. 

“You didn’t put anyone in trouble.” Harry reassured him. “Can I tell you something?” 

Louis still seemed bothered by some internal turmoil. 

“I might not be who I said I was. But I do mean it when I say I really like the time that I spend with your family. If it’s okay with you this could just be our little secret?” 

**HARRY’S CONDO 20 DEC 11:13**

Harry woke up with a smile on his face, that only grew bigger once he checked his phone. 

_L: Well I might not be the most slick criminal there is, since I exchanged phone numbers with who caught me red-handed_

_L: But I did enjoy beating you at monopoly last night, Gus_

_L: If that even is your real name_

Harry doubted if he should tell, but he was more than tired of that name. 

_H: It’s not actually._

_L: U serious?_

_H: Yeah it’s Harry_

_L: hahah oh well, Harry, thanks for not turning me in_

_H: No problem mister Tomlinson_

_L: Please don’t call me that, makes me feel like I’m me dad_

Harry felt a sting of guilt. Harry had managed to make this situation significantly more difficult and now that Louis seemed to trust him, it made it even harder not to tell him about what was going on. 

_L: So you carry a gun then?_

_L: Can I see it?_

_H: You want to see my gun?_

_L: Yeah_

_H: Are you flirting with me?_

_L: ;)_

Harry felt a blush creep on his cheek. Why did Louis have to trip over him? 

_H: About what happened in the bathroom_

_H: You really don’t have to worry about it_

_H: It’s forgotten_

_L: To be honest_

_L: I was just really happy to see you finally were able to find a restroom all by yourself_

Harry was pretty sure he was falling for Louis Tomlinson. 

**TOMLINSON RESIDENCE 22 DEC 16:03**

The day of the transaction. Jasper and Jade were already inside the garage, recording equipment ready and their senses sharp. Harry and Ruby were on lookout outside. Through their earpieces they kept each other updated. Jasper informed everyone Azur was now in the garage. Their orders were to let the transaction play out and get as many details as they could. Headquarters had another team on standby to follow the supplier as soon as he left. The aim is to find more people that are involved through spying on Azur Tomlinson and seeing how he was going to distribute the goods. Everyone was nervously awaiting the arrival of the other party. 

When Harry recognized the Maserati driving up to the porch he cursed under his breath. 

“I’ll divert him.” Harry told the team. 

Harry was sure Louis had told him he’d be at the stadium for at least another hour. 

Harry waved at him to stop once he drove past the water fountain. 

“What are you doing here, Harrey?” Louis asked after he rolled down his window. 

“Hey Louis. I was just in the neighbourhood. Do you wanna go for a drive or something?” Harry asked. 

“Ah okay. No, shower’s broke. I’m sitting on a towel right now so my seat won’t be sweaty.” Louis turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. 

“You’re not going to put your car in the garage?” Harry questioned. 

“No, dad told me the door is broken.” Louis opened the trunk and got out his bag. 

Harry nodded relieved, walking with Louis up to the front door. 

“The supplier is here. He just parked in the back.” Harry heard Ruby say. 

Louis reached in his pocket only to find his phone. He slapped his forehead. “Forgot my keys.” 

“Hold on.” Louis walked started walking towards the garage. 

Harry quickly jogged up in front of him, slowing him down. “Where are you going?” 

“My dad’s in his office. He won’t hear the bell, so.” 

“Wait, Louis, stop.” Harry tried. 

Louis froze just before knocking on the window. 

“Who are they?” He asked, referring to the man and woman crouched behind the office door on the other side. 

Louis noticed the worry in Harry’s look and felt some of it transfer to himself. “What’s going on?” 

Harry’s eyes flicked from where Jade and Jasper were visible to Louis’ furrowed eyebrows. 

“Harry, what the hell are you doing?” Ruby came up to them. Louis looked at her confused. “He can’t be here.” 

“Can’t be here for what?” Louis asked, growing annoyed. 

Harry gave Ruby a tortured look. 

“Jesus. We need to get inside now, just take him with you.” Ruby led them inside the office through the office’s outside door that was luckily in a corner of the room, just out of sight for anyone standing between the Bugatti’s, Lamborghini’s and others. 

Ruby quietly closed the door behind them. Harry pushed at Louis’ back ushering him to crouch. They made their way over to Jade and Jasper at the other side of the office, who had their eyes locked on Azur Tomlinson. 

“Jasper for MI6 HQ, supplier and subject are in place.” Louis heard the man say. 

“MI6? Holy shit. I thought you were a cop.” Louis blurted out, getting shushed by Harry. Louis got on his knees to peek through the window that was between them and his father. Harry pulled at his arm to try and get him back down. Louis saw his father talking to a bald man he didn’t recognize. 

“What is this?” Louis asked Harry with a more pressing tone. 

“Shut your boyfriend up.” Ruby sneered at Harry through gritted teeth. 

Louis kept glaring at Harry, confused and worried. Louis noticed the woman next to the man pointing a gun from behind a cabinet, her eyes trained on the scene through the crosshairs. 

“Why is she pointing a gun at my father, Harry?” Louis’ voice was shushed but still demanding. 

Harry looked over at his team who were all focused on the transaction playing out in front of the. He turned back to Louis who was still looking at him intently, desperate for answers. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did.” Harry broke. 

“Tell me what, Harry?” Harry felt the pained look on Louis’ face in his heart. 

“Your father, he’s involved in some bad stuff.” Louis didn’t say anything, as Harry continued. “We’ve been monitoring him for a while now and found out he was doing a drug transaction right here, right now.” 

Louis stayed quiet, counting on Harry to tell him he’s joking and tell him what this was actually all about. 

“That’s not possible.” Louis said convinced. 

Louis looked through the window again. He watched his father walking up to the bald man and handing him a bag. He felt his throat run dry. 

“I’m so sorry, Louis.” Harry spoke genuinely. 

Louis saw the bald man opening up the bag, grabbing a handful of stacks of money. He held it up above his face and said something Louis couldn’t make out over the thrumming of his own heartbeat. Louis watched the bald man signal, drawing another man Louis had never seen before to him, who carried a duffle bag. The bald man opened it and took out a plastic zip lock bag filled with a white powdery substance. He showed the zip lock to Louis’ dad who nodded. The bald man then placed the zip lock back in the duffle bag. He walked towards Louis’ father handing the bag over to him. 

Louis felt himself getting lightheaded. The bald man turned his back to Louis’ father, making his way back to where he left the bag of money, when suddenly his father gripped the duffle bag tightly and swung it forcefully at his head. 

A gunfire started and Louis felt himself getting pulled down by Harry. The shots echoed through the vast garage. It sounded like the gunshots were coming from every direction. The shooting subsided after about a minute. The sounds still ringing even though the shots had stopped. 

As soon as the silence returned Louis glanced through the window to see his dad crouched behind a car, clutching his own thigh. He saw two bodies lying on the garage floor, a gun still in their hand as blood started to seep out of them. A man wearing a sapphire suit came up from behind his dad’s Hummer, cuffing the man that was passed out on the ground. 

“Safe.” He yelled, causing five other man to come up behind him, who grabbed the bags and held up the limp body of the supplier. 

“Bring him to base.” He ordered them. When the man in the suit turned around Louis gasped. 

“Clide?” 

**MI6 HQ 22 DEC 17:23**

Harry’s mind was still fuzzy from all the action. He kept on trying to connect the dots as he sat in the office. Ruby, Jade and Jasper near him looking puzzled, most likely having the same amount of questions darting through their head. 

Mister Steel walked into their office for the first time ever, clearing his throat causing them all to untangle from their blur of thought and focus on him. 

“You all must be waiting for an explanation.” He announced. “And you deserve one.” 

Mister Steel went in a circle making eye-contact with all four of them. 

“You all have been working hard on the Tomlinson case. I have to inform you that Azur Tomlinson has been working even harder. Serving undercover for the MI6, uncovering information about the organisation structure of this drug cartel we couldn’t have gotten without him.” 

Harry felt his mouth fall open. _Louis’ dad was in the MI6 himself?_

“And of course couldn’t have gotten without you four.” 

Once Mister Steel said that it was like they all breathed out collectively. 

“Going undercover is a dangerous practice, especially in a sector that is run by distrusting all your associates. These people were professionals, and we had to consider the fact that they could get their eyes even here. Those eyes couldn’t see anything that might harm mister Tomlinson’s cover. This is where you came in.” 

Ruby and Harry locked eyes, blinking at each other before turning back to Mister Steel again. 

“Our organisation considers trust among all involved of great value. However for us safety for everyone is of the utmost importance. We had no other way than to keep you in the dark, sending you out with orders that instructed you to observe not to act. You have succeeded in doing so and for that we value you.” 

Mister Steel gave them a soft smile and Harry had never felt so accomplished. 

“Your next mission is ready, the details printed out for you.” Mister Steel held up a stack of files, letting them fall on the desk before him. 

“But I suggest you take some time to celebrate first.” With a nod Mister Steel left the room. 

“Holy shit.” Ruby uttered. They all nodded silently in agreement. 

“Mission accomplished?” Jasper said unsure, causing them all to laugh finally removing the tension from the room. 

“So Black Bull bar, anyone?” Jade pitched. 

“Yes, I’m in. I don’t think I would want to disobey someone who has to ability to never blink.” Ruby answered, making Jade laugh. 

“And you boys?” Jade looked at Jasper and Harry. 

“Think we have stuff to do.” Harry quickly said. Giving Jasper a conspiring look he didn’t entirely understood, but luckily he still played along. 

“You two have fun.” Harry winked at Ruby. 

Harry could see she was trying really hard to look angry at him and it made him laugh. 

She might think Harry was a bit stupid, but he sure wasn’t blind. 

**DONCASTER STADIUM 24 DEC 00:08**

When Louis didn’t contact Harry the next day, it worried him. The image of Louis wrapped up in a blanket, watching his dad getting moved to an ambulance, since a scattered bullet had landed in his leg, still clear in his mind. Harry had asked if he could talk to Louis, but Mister Steel had told them they needed to go to headquarters right away. The last thing he saw was someone from Mister Steel’s team coming up to Louis to talk to him, while Louis stared off into the distance. 

Harry would totally understand if Louis never wanted to see him again. He still hoped that wasn’t the case. When Harry’s phone beeped in the middle of the night, he almost fell out of his bed reaching for it on his nightstand. 

It was a text from Louis to come see him at the stadium. 

When Harry pulled up to the driving lot and there wasn’t a single other car. He walked up to the entrance of the stadium. All the lights were still on and even from outside Harry’s eyes had a hard time adjusting. He got out his phone and texted Louis he was there. 

It wasn’t long until Louis appeared, opening up the door for Harry. 

“Hi” Harry stepped inside. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up from the cold air that was outside. Louis watched him quietly. 

“Why are you still here?” Harry asked Louis, looking around the empty hall. 

Louis shrugged. “Was just finishing up on some paperwork.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Legit paperwork, I promise.” Louis quickly added. 

Harry smiled at Louis. 

“So um, I don’t think I’ve ever been this confused.” Louis admitted, pulling at the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry started right away. 

“No, don’t be. It’s just um, a lot to take in. But, um..” Harry still felt a little sorry. Louis took a moment to think about what he wanted to say. A smile started on his lips when he continued. “At first I should’ve run from you because you told me you were related to my sister’s idiot boyfriend and no good can come from that bloodline. Then I should’ve packed my bags because you turned out to be a cop who knew about my little accounting trick and now I find out you are with the MI6 and all the while I still can’t help to want to be around you.” 

Harry felt a buzzing in his stomach at Louis’ words. 

“I don’t know how many surprises you have left for me, but I know it’d like to stick around to witness them.” 

“There’s not many left, I promise.” Harry smiled as he caught Louis’ eyes. 

“That’s quite a relief, I’ve had enough for now. It turned out my dad’s in the MI6, his best friend is in the MI6, you are in the MI6 and I wasn’t aware of any of it.” Louis summed up. 

Harry took a breath and nodded, a grin formed on his face. “I guess you can say you do not have a MI-sixth sense.” 

Louis breathed out annoyed, but couldn’t help but smile at the way Harry had made himself chuckle. 

“You are ridiculous, you know that?” Louis teased, causing Harry to smirk. “And that’s not a compliment.” Louis added, only making Harry’s smirk grow bigger. 

They stood like that for a while, Harry with a full-on smirk looking at Louis who couldn’t stop his fond-filled eyes. 

“Follow me.” Louis interrupted their moment, surprising Harry. 

“Come.” Louis signalled Harry, making his way down the corridor. They went through several doors, Harry following Louis’ footsteps. He was getting more curious the further Louis seemed to lead them into the stadium. 

When Louis unlocked the last door Harry was blinded by the stadium lights. Squinting his eyes he followed Louis onto the playing field. Louis looked back and saw Harry helplessly shielding his eyes. Louis let out sound that was a combination of a coo and a chuckle, as he grabbed a hold of Harry’s free hand, leading him to the middle of the field. 

Once they reached the centre and Harry could see again, he noticed a blanket and some pillows laying in the centre circle. 

“What is this?” Harry looked at Louis, who had a smirk breaking through his face. 

“Go on.” Louis just said, gesturing Harry to lay down. 

Harry sceptically remained eye-contact with Louis as he lowered himself to sit and then stuffed a pillow under his head laying down. 

“Don’t move.” Louis ordered and then pretty much disappeared back the way they came. 

Harry propped up his elbow under his head. He had never been in a stadium this empty before. The vibrant red clearly visibly since it wasn’t covered by any people. The stadium looked much bigger this way. Harry just noticed the white letter spelling ‘Doncaster’ on both sides when it went pitch black around him. Harry couldn’t help but gasp as he was suddenly surrounded by darkness. He held himself up by his elbows looking around for a sign of Louis. He didn’t see him, but he could hear a door closing and footsteps nearing him. Louis sprinted back to Harry and plodded down next to him. 

“Lay down like this.” Louis commanded as he put his head on a pillow, his hands resting on his stomach. Harry settled in next to him their shoulders touching as he copied Louis’ pose. Harry’s gaze was still focused on Louis, waiting for him to start explaining what the hell this was about. 

When Louis felt Harry’s eyes still on him he snorted. 

“You gotta look up, fool.” He teased, backing up his words by nudging his chin upwards. 

When Harry moved his gaze up to the sky he was short for breath. Everything around them was dark except for the sky. Twinkles of light much brighter than usual lid up the night. Harry felt calmness seep into him as he took in all of it. 

Louis couldn’t help but fond over the amusement so evident on the boy’s face. 

“Mesmerizing, innit?” Louis snapped back his attention. He was met with a satisfied smile. 

“It’s stunning.” Harry basically gulped. 

Both turned back to admire the night sky. Harry couldn’t remember the last time his mind was this quiet. He wasn’t sure if this peaceful silence had lasted for a minute or an hour, but he wouldn’t mind if it lasted forever. 

Harry had considered Louis to be strikingly beautiful from the very first time he saw him getting out of an over expensive car. But with the starlight twinkling in his eyes and softening his edges at the same time Louis looked angelic. Harry was convinced this was the only lighting that did the beauty of Louis Tomlinson justice. 

Harry saw Louis had placed his hand in between the two of them. Harry moved his to cover Louis’. 

“Thank you for this.” Harry whispered to him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Louis beamed at him. Though the air was quite cold around them, Louis felt warm. 

“I got you something for your birthday.” Harry said, sitting up. 

Louis’ face looked puzzled. He was sure he never told Harry his birthday. Then he remembered who he was dealing with again. 

“The MI6 knows my birthday? Why don’t they ever send me a card?” Louis said affronted, making Harry laugh. 

“I hope this make up for that.” Harry got out the envelope from his back pocket. 

A bit startled Louis sat up and took the envelope Harry handed over, opening it up. 

He used the light of his phone to make out the text on the piece of paper. Louis’ eyes went wide when he realized he was holding a ₤ 20,000 cheque made out to the Doncaster Rovers. 

“We got a bonus.” Harry shrugged. 

Louis launched himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his frame. 

“I can’t believe this. This is gonna save the club! Now we can join the tournament and get those shirts and new footballs and all that stuff.” Louis gushed. 

He pulled back to look Harry in the eye. “You’re welcome.” Harry told Louis. 

“I…” Louis hadn’t expected this surprise at all, but he was more than okay with it. He was short for words and all he could do was just look at Harry in pure admiration, until he felt an undeniable urge. “I’m going to make out with you now.” 

And that’s how Harry’s first case ended in a make-out session under the stars in an empty stadium. 


End file.
